Bien o mal
by Anko Hatake
Summary: Eran amigos pero todo cambia cuando termina un consuelo en sexo... sex sin amor


Bien o mal… en ese momento no importaba… ¿Por qué? Solo eran amigos… compañeros de trabajo, senseis… todos conocidos por todos. Y claro está, eso era normal ¿no?

Ella se sentía sola en ese momento… un desamor la llevo a eso. Se sentía sola cuando descubrió que su príncipe la dejo solo con una nota _"lo siento me voy de la aldea"… _eso era algo que nunca le perdonaría y mas porque ella deposito toda la confianza en él… pero eso ya no importaba porque se sentía quería…

_Un trago… dos tragos… seis tragos… si. Y era como si nada. Se sentía vacía y sola. Sentada en una mesa de ese bar, se arre costo encima y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir…_

_-Anko… _

_Ella no alzo su rostro._

_-Anko ¿te sientes bien?_

_-No._

_-¿Qué te pasa? – Se sentó a lado de ella y con sus manos alzo el rostro de Anko-_

_Vio como su cara estaba alzo ida y se dio cuenta que estaba algo ebria… o algo así. Su cara estaba sudada y llena de lágrimas._

_-¿Qué te paso?_

_-No se –comenzó a llorisquear de nuevo-_

_Él le abrazo y ella se aferro a él._

_-Me siento… sola… Genma –aun seguía llorisqueando- No quiero ir a casa… me siento sola…_

_-Tranquila pequeña –le dijo al oído mientras quitaba su aguja de su boca para no lastimarla-_

_-¿Tu me quieres verdad?_

_-Sí, yo te quiero. Eres mi amiga._

_-Entonces no me dejes sola…_

Así fue. No la dejo sola en ningún momento de esa noche. La llevaría a su apartamento donde la acomodaría hasta el amanecer…

-A ver Anko –dijo tranquilo-. Date una ducha así podrás dormir bien –la sentó en el mueble de su apto-

-Dame agua.

Rápidamente entro a la nevera y saco un jarrón pequeño con agua y un vaso de vidrio. Le sirvió. Ella tomo. El se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Estas mejor? –Le pregunto mientras veía como tomaba su agua-

-Si –dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿Quieres algo más?

-Si –le miro-

-Dime…

Ella mío su rostro con un brillo en ellos. Observo sus ojos tranquilos y sus labios inmóviles esta vez no tenia su aguja entre sus labios.

-Gracias –le sonrió-

El rio con ella. Anko se acerco y le abrazo fuerte. Sus manos tocaban sus espaldas y suspiro.

-¿Estás bien, verdad?

-Si… deja de preguntar.

Lo soltó y quedo frente a frente con él.

-¿Qué vez en mi? –le pregunto ella-

El quedo fijamente. Le miro su rostro impecable. Y sonrojo y una sonrisa salió de ella. El también observo sus ojos que parecían gatos. Dibujados con un color miel dentro de ellos.

-Bésame…

Genma pestaño. Y vio en ella algo en sus ojos que brillaba. Quedo inmóvil.

-Genma, bésame.

El no lo hizo. Estaba paralizado. Pero Anko al ver esto se acerco a él y plasmo sus labios con él. Por un momento no los movió, pero al medio segundo ella lo cogió de su cabeza y se lo acerco más que pudo a su cuerpo.

El no hacía nada. Estaba algo ¿sorprendido con su amiga?.. Si algo así.

Lo agarro se su chaleco y lo fue arre costando a el mueble. Ella cayó encima de el. Besándolo apasionadamente mientras él se resignaba a responderle con gusto. No lo podía negar. Su amiga y compañera de trabajo era muy atractiva.

Genma comenzó a actuar cuando sintió como Anko gemía. Y más aún porque ella estaba encima de su miembro y esta hacia movimientos muy excitantes. Toco sus piernas hasta arriba –ella estaba en una posición muy fácil para un hombre- y llego hasta sus caderas. Pasaron por su abdomen y senos hasta que este subió por los hombros y quito poco a poco esa gran chaqueta color caramelo que usaba. La arrojo al suelo. Observo sus senos y eran hermosos. Sus mallas hacían ver todo de ella. La siguió besando hasta que sintió como su pantalón fue desabotonado. Ella se acerco a su oído y le dijo con un susurro

-Esto será rápido.

Y lo fue. Como pudo bajo su pantalón y ropa interior. El se inclino para sentarse y el sentándose de nuevo encima de su miembro comenzó a gemir con placer. Sus rostros sudaban y ella cerrabao sus ojos poco a poco para sentir el miembro de Genma dentro de ella, agarro sus cabellos y le beso salvajemente…

El respondió a esto y con sus gemidos mas acelerados la cogió de la cintura y comenzó a subir y bajar para sentirla con más placer y dinámica...

-Más… más…

Decía ella. Y el la complacía subiéndola y bajándola con más velocidad.

_No hubo carisias de amor ni palabras hermosas. Solo sexo. Un momento de pasar el tiempo y ser querido por alguien cuando se siente engañado. _

_Solo fue un acto sucio… eso fue…_

_Después de ese día. La amistad entre ellos se termino. Nunca dirigieron más la palabra y mucho menos hablaban de aquel día que Genma la encontró en aquel bar destrozado por aquel amor que la dejo…_

_Hubo arrepentimientos entre ellos. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba._

_Por un momento de placer destrozar una amistad es no tener sentimientos…_


End file.
